Between a blade and a hard place
by MajesticWoodlandNelf
Summary: WDZ: When a stranger arrives in Los Angeles it is not too much cause for alarm, until a child goes missing. Now Zorro is locked in a race against time to save him- but can he save himself?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone. This is my first multi-chapter fanfic, review and criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zorro or any of the characters that appear in the show, that includes the unnamed ones I have so graciously christened.**

Chapter 1

The sun blazed hot over the California desert, forcing the few animals that dwelt there to seek out cooler places. A drought had plagued the area for close to two months, drying riverbeds, withering crops and even had some of the most hardy plants begging for a drink.

The two men who travels on horseback towards Pueblo de Los Angeles, however had no care for dry riverbeds or dying plants. They had much more pressing matters in mind.

The first man wore a fine caballero's suit in dark blue. He may have once been considered handsome, with jet black hair and dark eyes but years of hard lines aged his features making him look older than he was. A jagged scar across the bridge of his nose to his jawline only added to his grim appearance.

He would have seemed like any ordinary traveler it it weren't for his almost feral looking travel companion. He was an Indian, dressed in a typical deer skin shirt and trousers but instead of keeping his hair long he had it spiked into a long mohawk down the center of his skull. Tattoos adorned his face and arms, while a tomahawk hung from his belt.

They said nothing as the pueblo came into sight but the first man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Etched in black ink was the promise of a one thousand peso reward for the capture of the bandit Zorro.

* * *

Don Alejandro de la Vega stepped out of the tavern into the blistering sun and dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief. His son Diego followed shortly behind. Few people moved around the plaza, choosing instead to close up their stands and stay indoors away from the sun.

Not a single cloud hung in the sky to offer any shade or even better the promise of rain.

"Don't worry, father," Diego said, noticing Alejandro looking towards the sky. "I'm sure the weather won't keep this up for too much longer."

"I hope you're right, mi hijo." They placed their hats on top of their heads and started for their horses when out of the corner of his eye, Diego noticed Sergeant Garcia lumbering across the plaza with Corporal Reyes in tow.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego and to you too Don Alejandro," Sergeant Garcia said with a smile. "We're you perhaps about to go into the tavern?" The hopeful look in the sergeant's eyes about the possibility of free wine was almost enough to make Diego laugh out loud.

"We just left, I'm afraid." Sergeant Garcia's face fell. " But it's much too hot out here," continued Diego. "Why don't you get yourself a bottle of wine and put it on my tab."

"Gracias, Don Diego," beamed Sergeant Garcia.

"Si, gracias," chimed in Corporal Reyes. Garcia spun around to look at the sleepy little corporal.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on guard duty." "I was thirsty too," Corporal Reyes shrugged. Diego his smile behind his hand.

Before they could continue with their bickering, two riders came riding in a break neck speeds, kicking up a cloud on dust in their wake. They dismounted their horses before leading the sweating beasts to be tied up outside the tavern.

Diego watched the pair with cautious curiosity. The Indian alone was enough to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end but something about the caballero struck him as eerily familiar somehow. They made their way to the tavern before Sergeant Garcia called out,

"One moment, senores." They stopped, glaring at the sergeant in a way that almost made Diego cringe. He would certainly have to keep his eye on these two. "You are strangers to Los Angeles."

"Si," said the caballero. "But I don't see how our business is any of your business." Sergeant Garcia straightened his back and gave a salute.

"Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia, acting commendante of the Pueblo de Los Angeles at your service, senores. It is my duty to ask these questions of any strangers." The caballero sighed.

"Very well. My name is Juan Carlos Esparza and this is my servant Machk." "And just what brings you to our pueblo, Senor Esparza?" "Unfinished business." He would not say more. Diego shared an uneasy glance with his father. He did not like the sound of that. Diego stepped forward, nodding his head in greeting.

"Senor Esparza, my name is Diego de la Vega, allow me to be the first person to welcome you to Los Angeles."

"A pleasure," Esparza said shortly. "Now if you will excuse me senores, it has been a long day and it is hot. Come along Machk." They disappeared into the tavern, leaving Sergeant Garcia hanging mid-sentence as he tried to ask his next question. He turned back to the group.

"Don Diego, I don't think he likes me." Diego could help but chuckle.

"Don't take it personally, sergeant. As Senor Esparza said it is hot and that is bound to make anyone a little cranky." Garica thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "And now if you gentlemen will excuse us we best be getting home." They said their goodbyes and Diego and Don Alejandro mounted their horses.

They kept to a slow pace as to not over tire their mounts, each man lost in his own thoughts before Don Alejandro broke the silence.

"What do you think about our new visitors, Diego." Diego shrugged.

"Why should I think anything about them." Alejandro shot his son a look that said he wasn't fooled and Diego caved.

"They concern me," he stated simply.

"How so?" "That bit he said about unfinished business. He hasn't been to Los Angeles before or Sergeant Garcia would have questioned him, so how could he have unfinished business here?"

"Maybe his unfinished business is with a person," Alejandro suggested.

"Maybe," Diego agreed. "But I'm sure I've seen him before." This peeked Alejandro's interest.

"From when you were in Spain?" "I'm not sure," said Diego. "I think I'll have Zorro keep an eye on him, at least until we know what he and his Indian friend are up to."

* * *

Inside a room at the tavern Esparza tossed his saddle bags down on the bed. Curse the fat Sergeant and all his questions, they made him reveal more that he wanted to. Zorro had eyes and ears everywhere and if he wanted even a chance at catching the fox he had to play his cards close to the chest.

Esparza could hear the fat sergeant singing in the tavern below, mixing with the sound of metal against stone as Machk sharpened his tomahawk in the corner of the room.

Esparza ran his thumb over the scar on the bridge of his nose as he studied his caballero suit in the mirror. It was a little tight in the shoulders but beggers can't be choosers. He knew he would get farther if these people believed he came from wealth instead of a filthy peon.

The man he took it from didn't even hear Machk behind him before he slit his throat. Esperza would relish the same happening to Senor Zorro, he might even do the deed himself.

With new found enthusiasm, Espernza straightened his suit. "Machk," he called. "Grab your things; we're going fox hunting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moneta Esperon lead her horse to the shallow edge of the pond and allowed it to drink as she tried to catch her breath. Behind her Diego trotted up on his own horse looking no worse for ware despite impromptu race they just partook in.

"You cheated," Diego scolded, mockingly. Moneta gave him one of her most charming smiles.

"Why, Diego I did nothing of the sort. Your horse must have been tired." In truth, she did spur her mount on, giving her a small head start but she wasn't going to admit to that.

Diego steered his own mount to the pond, stroking the stallions neck as he drank. Moneta took the opportunity to study her riding companion. Standing over six feet tall with broad shoulders, he cut an impressive figure and it didn't hurt that he was extremely handsome and well read.

Moneta suppressed the urge to shake her head. Diego confused her; since his return from Spain he has changed so much, favoring music and poetry over the sword he loved so much as a child.

Many of the girls who would fawn over him before his time in Spain now turned up their noses in scorn at the man they considered too cowardly to wear a sword but Moneta didn't mind. She admired Diego for his ability to be who he was in spite of the ridicule he faced.

"There is one more place I wish to see," Diego said, helping Moneta back into the saddle. "It's not too far from here." Moneta wasn't even going to pretend like she didn't know what he was doing. Ever since the horrid affair with Emissary Basilio, she hasn't been herself.

She didn't mourn Basilio's death and in a way she was happy he was gone but that also contributed to her problem. Was she so cold that she could feel nothing for a man's death, even one as callous as Basilio?

She thought she was doing a good job of hiding her melancholy but when Diego showed up this morning with an invitation to go riding, her father all but pushed her out the door and she knew she hadn't been doing a good job of hiding it at all.

Diego hadn't asked her what was wrong or pushed her to talk and for that she was glad. She didn't want to admit her feelings out loud; she felt guilty for even thinking about them. But she had to admit, her time with Diego has lifted her spirts more than she could have hoped.

Diego watched Moneta from the corner of his eye, happy to see her smiling again. He knew all too well the turmoil she was facing and knew it did both of them some good to spend some time together, even if neither one of them were willing to share their troubles.

Diego knew he had nothing to do with Basilio's death. The man was foolish to be seen wearing Zorro's costume when he had ordered his lancers to kill him. But he still could help but feel guilty at the reilef he felt when he had been told of his passing. With Basilio's death the secret of Zorro's identity remained a secret.

They rode in comfortable silence as Diego lead them along a familiar path to Miguel Roverto's rancho. The sound of hammers against nails greeted them as the small wooden house came into view. Miguel sat on top of the roof, hammering away at a board, unaware of their arrival.

Miguel's home had burnt down a few months before hand during a drought. The small amount of rain they had then had done little to help them now. Diego just hoped they could avoid any situations like they had before, until the rains came.

"It's coming along beautifully, Miguel," Diego said, causing Miguel to glace up from his work.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego," Miguel called down from where he sat. "And to you senorita."

"We were out for a ride and wanted to stop in to see how you were coming along." Miguel looked at the little house he had built with pride in his eyes.

"A few more days at the most and it will be completed. It has been a long, hard road but I made it."

"And you deserve it," Diego said with a smile.

After bidding Miguel farewell, Diego and Moneta returned to the Esperon hacienda.

"I had a wonderful time," Moneta said as they dismounted. A groom came to take her horse back to the stables.

"The pleasure was all mine," said Diego, his voice deepening. His eyes flicked to her lips for the briefest of seconds, wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips and hold her in his arms.

He reigned in that line of thought rather quickly. When had his thoughts about Moneta taken such a turn? She had always been such a dear friend to him. Tagging along on adventures when they were children, often to the disapproval of both their parents. But recently he has seen her more than just a friend; he saw her as a woman and a beautiful one at that. He just wasn't sure what to do about it yet.

For the moment, he settled for taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, away of the fact that her father was watching them from the window.

"Adios, Moneta." Diego gave a short bow, letting his eyes flick to her lips again. Maybe next time.

He mounted his horse and returned to the de la Vega hacienda.

* * *

Miguel placed a kiss on the forehead of his sleeping son, smoothing his hair back as he did so. It warmed his heart to know his son would grow up safe, in a home that belonged to them.

Miguel knew that he was not leaving his son much. He would never own a hacienda or have dozens of servants but he would be his own master and care for his own orchard, not have to work for another man from sun up to sun down the way he had and that was all that mattered.

Glancing one last time at the sleeping boy, Miguel quietly closed the door and walked by candle light to the room where he knew his wife would be waiting for him.

He had barely made it into the room and set down the candle when a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind. A short blade pressing against his throat stalled any protest he was about to make.

Across the room he could see his wife sitting up in bed, tears staining her cheeks as another man stood behind her, softly caressing her hair.

"Senor Roverto, it is nice of you to finally join us."

"Who are you?" Miguel asked, his voice barely straining above a whisper. "What do you want?"

"I am Juan Carlos Esparza and you senor, you are going to help me."

"Why should I help you?" In a flash, Esparza whipped a hidden knife out from under his sleeve and pressed it against the woman's cheek.

"No, don't! Rosa!" Miguel struggled vainly to free himself. "I'll do as you ask. I will. Just please senor, don't hurt her." Esparza smiled, slipping the knife back into his sleeve.

"That's more like it. It's good to know you are a man of reason." Esparza came to stand in front of Miguel.

"Now, to business. You, Senor Roverto are going to help me catch the black fox, Zorro."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again, I'm back with chapter 3. I'm not sure if I will continue to post chapters as quickly as I have been but the story is completed so I promise not to leave you in suspense for too long. Reviews are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Zorro**

Chapter 3

The mid-afternoon sun that continued to scorch to pueblo brought dozens of patrons to the tavern in a desperate attempt to escape from heat inside the cool stone walls.

Diego poured another glass of wine for Sergeant Garcia , trying not to laugh as the sergeant told an embellished and rather ridiculous retelling of his recent tangle with Zorro.

"I was almost close enough to touch his cloak," beamed Garcia proudly. Corporal Reyes rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you were that close."

"Of course I was, corporal. Don't you remember, I was chasing him through the rocks."

"More like he was chasing you," retorted Corporal Reyes.

"Who's telling the story?" Diego shared a knowing glance with Bernardo, who was standing at the bar, having equal trouble keeping a straight face.

"So how did he get away?" asked Diego. The sergeant sighed.

"To tell you the truth Don Diego, I do not know."

"Maybe because you hit your head after your horse stumbled and threw you," Corporal Reyes suggested. Sergeant Garcia's eyes went wide.

"Don Diego didn't need to hear about that." Diego put his fingers to his lips, trying in vain to stifle his smile. While Garcia and Reyes argued over the logistics of Garcia's story, Diego watched out the window as Miguel Roverto came riding into the pueblo like the devil was on his heels.

Excusing himself from the table, he motioned for Bernardo to follow and they made their way outside. Miguel was tethering his horse outside the tavern, glancing around him as if he expected someone to jump out of the shadows.

"Miguel, is everything alright?" Miguel spun around towards them. What little color he had left in his face drained in an instant.

"Don Diego," he sputtered before shaking his head. "Si, fine. Just a little too much sun is all. I will be fine in a moment." He tried to give a reassuring smile but Diego wasn't buying it.

"Miguel, if you're in some kind of trouble..."

"No, no," Miguel said, quickly. "I have to go, patron. Rosa will be waiting for me." With that he turned and scurried off in the other direction.

Bernardo waved to get Diego's attention, making a sign with his hands.

"Si, that was strange," Diego replied. "Follow him and see what you can find out." Bernardo nodded in agreement and set off after Miguel.

Diego stayed rooted to his spot for a moment, staring off in the direction Bernardo had just headed, his hand absently petting the neck of Miguel's old plow horse.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Senor Esparza's servant Machk off in the distance. Even from several yards away, Diego could feel his eyes bore into him and despite the heat, he shivered.

His instincts were suddenly on high alert. Something strange was going on in Los Angeles and Zorro was going to find out what.

* * *

Bernardo followed Miguel at a safe distance. More than once he had to quickly slip out of sight as Miguel looked around him to see if he was being followed. It sometimes made for a few close calls but Bernardo has been doing this long enough to not left himself be caught.

As Miguel slipped down an alleyway between two buildings, Bernardo paused at a shop, pretending to look over a piece of silver. Soon, he could hear the subtle whisper of voices coming from the direction Miguel had gone.

He recognized Miguel's voice immediately but he had never heard the second man's before. Subtly, as to not draw attention to himself, Bernardo leaned around the corner.

Miguel stood trembling in front of another man. The stranger was dressed as a caballero with a scar across the bridge of his nose. Bernardo recalled the story Don Diego had told him yesterday about the dubious hombre and his companion and concluded that this must be the same man. But what could he want with Miguel?

Leaning closer, he could just make out a few snippets of conversation.

"I have done all you have asked, senor. Please let him go; he's just a boy."

"We're not finished yet. You will see your son after I have captured Zorro." Bernardo's eyes went wide. So that's what the man had wanted, to capture Zorro. He had to warn Don Diego, fast.

Backtracking he walked slow enough to not attract attention to himself until he was out of sight of the plaza and then broke into a run. He had to get to Don Diego.

* * *

Don Alejandro's hand hovered over his white knight as he contemplated his next move. He was keenly aware of his son's gaze on him as he debated. The smirk that he currently wore was not helping his confidence any.

Alejandro pulled his hand away from the knight and moved it to the rook, watching as Diego lifted an eyebrow. Determined not to be intimidated, Alejandro moved the rook. Almost immediately, Diego snatched up his queen. At Alejandro's incredulous stare, Diego laughed.

"You should have stuck with the knight, father," Diego said. "Though I would have just taken out your bishop if you had. Oh, by the way, check." Alejandro hurrumphed and sat back in his chair. He would never understand this game.

Before he had the chance to move his king out of harms way from Diego's black knight, Bernardo came rushing in.

"What have you found out?" asked Diego, without missing a beat. Bernardo's signs came in a flurry of movement that made Diego's head spin.

"Whoa, Bernardo, slow down. I can't keep up." Bernardo sighed and started again, slower this time.

"You followed Miguel," Diego interpreted. Bernardo signed more. "He met with someone. A stranger. Oh, Senor Esparza," Diego realized when Bernardo mimed a scar across his nose.

"There was a child there as well?" Diego asked, Bernardo shook his head and tried again.

"Oh, they said something about a child. Miguel's son." Bernardo's next signs made Diego's jaw drop slightly. "He's been kidnapped!"

"We must do something," Don Alejandro chimed in.

"That would explain why Miguel looked so frightened when we saw him earlier. But why wouldn't he tell me what had happened?" Bernardo waved his hands frantically to get their attention again.

"There's more?" Bernardo nodded and launched back into his signs.

"Senor Esparza said something about Zorro." Bernardo mimed someone being captured.

"So he kidnapped Luis Roverto to set a trap for Zorro," Diego concluded. Bernardo nodded before collapsing in a nearby chair, winded from his dash back to the hacienda.

"Well if it's Zorro he want then it's Zorro he's going to get." Diego opened the cupboard in the sala, pushing through to the secret tunnels. Alejandro and Bernardo were close on his heels.

"Diego, mi hijo, wait. Bernardo just told you, you would be walking straight into a trap."

"I've walked into them before," Diego said as he started to change into the masked bandit. "I will not let the Roverto's suffer because someone is trying to get to me."

"Nor should you," Alejandro argued. "But you don't know anything about this man. He could be dangerous." Bernardo nodded his head in agreement. Diego sighed.

"I will be careful father, I promise." Alejandro nodded, knowing it was the best he was going to get from his son. He was so proud of his son for standing up for what he believed in and helping those in need but it didn't stop his old heart from clenching with worry every time Zorro rode.

"Vaya con Dios, mi hijo." Astride Tornado, Zorro gave one of his trade mark salutes before disappearing through the thick vines that separated the cave from the outside world.

Alejandro motioned for Bernardo to follow him back upstairs and he settled down in the library with one of Diego's books, knowing he wasn't going to be getting any sleep until Diego was safely back home.

* * *

Zorro let Tornado fly along the beaten path he and Moneta had traveled just a day earlier, a waning crescent moon giving off just enough light to see by. When the freshly built house came into view, Zorro slowed Tornado down to a walk.

Miguel's orchard provided excellent cover for them as they made their approach and Tornado was able to hide among the orange trees as Zorro crept closer to the house on foot.

A single candle burned, sending light through the window. Zorro peered inside. Rosa Roverto sat in a chair near the fireplace, crying into a handkerchief but Miguel was nowhere to be seen.

Moving around to a more dimly light window, he pushed up the sash and climbed inside.

"Senora," Zorro said, quietly. "Do not be alarmed. It is Zorro."

"Zorro," Rosa gasped. "Oh, gracias a Dios."

"I heard about your son. Please, tell me what happened." Zorro implored.

"There were two men," Rosa started. "They came in the middle of the night. We didn't even know they were there. They took Luis; they took my baby."

"These men, was one dressed as a caballero and the other an Indian?" Zorro asked.

"Si, Senor Zorro but how..."

"That doesn't matter," he cut her off. "Why did you not go to Sergeant Garcia? He and his lancers could have helped you."

"They said if we told anyone they would kill Luis," came a man's voice from behind them. Zorro whipped his head around to see Miguel standing in the doorway.

"You do not know what it is like, Senor Zorro, to see a man put a knife to your child's throat and threaten their life."

"You're right, I do not. But Miguel, believe me when I tell you I will do everything in my power to get your son back to you." Miguel nodded his head sadly.

"I know you will Senor Zorro," Miguel took a couple steps into the room, coming around so he stood next to his wife, behind the masked bandit.

"But you do not have to. I have already made a deal that will see him back to me." Zorro didn't have the chance to ask him what he meant. A sharp pain exploded in his right side and for a moment, his vision went white.

Gasping for air that just wouldn't come, Zorro grasped blindly at his side. He could feel Miguel pull the knife from his side as his legs gave out from under him and he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Senor Zorro," Miguel said as his wife wailed. "But I couldn't let them hurt my son."

Crimson blood seeped from the wound, staining the dark fabric of his shirt and pooling on the floor. Zorro tried to think of a way out but his head felt foggy as black spots started to dance before his eyes. He could let himself pass out.

Miguel knelt down beside Zorro, his hand reaching for the mask. Zorro pushed at his hands, trying in vain to crawl away. He couldn't let himself be unmasked; his father...

In the end it was no use, he was simply to weak to fight him off and Miguel stripped the mask from his face. The last thing Zorro saw before the darkness claimed him was Miguel's shocked face before he mouthed the words, "Don Diego."

Miguel dropped the mask as if the very fabric burned him. He should have never taken off the mask. Before that moment Zorro was nothing more than a legend, a man who could be any one. But Don Diego, he was his friend and the son of the most powerful haciendado in California and he just stabbed him.

"Give me your handkerchief," Miguel demanded, turning to Rosa, who sat in stunned silence. "Now!"

Broken out of her stupor, she handed it over to him and he quickly pressed it to Diego's side. The snow white fabric turn red almost instantly and Miguel's hands shook so much he had trouble keeping it steady.

He was going to hang for murder. It didn't matter that Don Diego was Zorro, Alejandro would make sure he hanged for killing his son. He had to get Don Diego far away from here. "Get the sheets from the bed," he told Rosa who hurried to do as he ordered. Miguel would find another way to get Luis back. Now that the real Zorro was out of the way he could easily pass off some poor traveler as the masked bandit.

When Rosa returned with the sheets, he had her help him roll, Zorro's body up in the fabric, his minds so concentrated on the task he didn't hear the soft moan that escaped Zorro's lips. "Clean this up. Make sure there is not a trace of blood anywhere." He grabbed the limp bundle and dragged it out of the house. Hooking his horses to the wagon, he dragged the body into the back of the cart and set off into the night.

Miguel traveled for several miles until he came to a deep ravine in an area known for bandits. Most likely the body would be picked apart by animals but if any did happen to stumble upon him they would most likely assume he was set upon by bandits.

Miguel dragged Zorro from his cart and saying a little prayer he pushed the body over the edge of the ravine, watching until it disappeared from view before climbing back into his cart and heading for home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don Alejandro slept hunched over the arm of a chair in the library. The book he had been reading to try and stay awake last night lay abandoned on his knee. It leaned precariously to the side, slipping slowly from it's resting spot and falling with a loud thud to the floor.

Alejandro jerked upright, having been startled from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the library. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, reading and the crink in his neck was all the inclination he needed not to do it again.

The sun cast shadows on the floor told him it was well past sunrise and probably almost noon. Diego should have been home hours ago and was probably still sleeping off last nights excursion.

Retrieiving the book from the floor and depositing it on the desk, Alejandro made his way out into the sala, nearly running into a frantic Bernardo as he did so.

"What happened, Bernardo?" Bernardo signed a z with his finger and then shrugged his shoulders. Alejandro's heart sank.

"Zorro did not come home last night!" Bernardo shook his head, sadly and then mimed something else. "Tornado is in the secret cave?" Bernardo nodded again.

Alejandro's mind raced, filling with possible senerios of what could have happened to his son. None of them helped ease his worry one bit. The possibility of Zorro being captured by the soldiers were slim; word of Zorro's capture would have spread like wildfire through the pueblo.

He decided the place to start looking would be Miguel Roverto's rancho. Zorro had rode last night on a mission to help him find his son. Though, God only knows what he would say to expain his poking around. Diego was the one who could always come up with the clever, and sometimes ridiculous, excuses, not him.

He set up a silent prayer that his son was alright before going out to meet Bernardo who had saddled the horses. Alejandro had just mounted his horse when a cloud of dust was kicked up as a rider approached. Shielding his eyes from the sun, Alejandro noticed Moneta Esperon, galloping towards them.

"Buenos dias, Don Alejandro and you too, Bernardo" She said the last bit with a nod in Bernardo's direction.

"Buenos dias, Moneta. What brings you out here this early?"

"I was wondering if you have seen Diego. We were supposed to have gone riding this morning but he never showed up." Alejandro and Bernardo shared and unease glance that went unnoticed by Moneta.

"I'm afraid that's my fault." Alejandro said after a moment. "I sent him on an errand on my behalf and he may not be home for sometime." Moneta looked disappointed but nodded her understanding and Alejandro wondered if there was something more going on between his son and the beautiful senorita beside just friendship.

He would have to remember to ask Diego when they found him but right now his only concern was to see his son home, safe and sound.

* * *

It was odd, Alejandro thought, for a man who son was missing to be doing chores around the house. Miguel was hammering away on a piece of wood when they rode up but as far as Alejandro could tell he was doing anything with it, simply mangling it as a way to relieve frustration. Maybe it wasn't so odd after all.

"Buenos dias, Miguel," Don Alejandro called, trying to keep his tone light, while holding back the question he was desperate to say. _Where is my son?_

Miguel paused mid-strike, looking towards Alejandro with fear in his eyes. Fear for his missing son? Or was it for something else entirely?

"Hola, Don Alejandro," Miguel's voice shook with every word but he wore a small smile on his face. "Diego told me you had almost finished with the rebuilding and I just had to come and see it for myself." Alejandro failed to notice the way Miguel's face drained of color at the mention on Diego's name.

"Si, just adding some finishing touches." Miguel set the hammer down in an attempt to hide his shaking hands.

"Where are Rosa and Luis?" Alejandro asked, trying to keep the accusation out of his voice. "He must be getting so big now."

"Growing like a weed," Miguel laughed, humorlessly. "Rosa took him out to pick oranges. They won't be back for some time."

Alejandro had no doubt that whatever happened last night, Zorro was not able to return little Luis to his family.

"I'm sorry I am not able to ask you in Don Alejandro but I was just about to make my way into the pueblo." Alejandro could tell he was being dismissed so he said his goodbyes and he and Bernardo turned and headed for the pueblo.

"Did you see any sign of him?" Alejandro asked Bernardo once they were out of earshot. Bernardo's shoulders slumped and he shook his head. Where could he be?

At this moment Alejandro wish Diego was actually the popinjay he pretended to be. Right now he would be home reading a book or drinking wine with Sergeant Garcia, anything but throwing himself head first into danger and leaving his father to worry about what might happen to him.

When Alejandro pushed him to take action after his return from Spain he hadn't realized just how much grief it would cause him for Diego to do just that. When he looked back on those days he was ashamed to remember the way he had treated his son.

He had so desperetely wanted a son who would fight for what was right, a son he could be proud of. It took him far too long to realize that he would always be proud of Diego, no matter what he chose. He just wished he had told him that.

Alejandro shook his head, chasing such morbid thoughts from his mind. Diego was not dead and he refused to go on thinking like he was. Zorro had been in tight situations before and had always managed to find his way home and he would again. With new determination, Alejandro kicked his horse into a run, leaving Bernardo to catch up with him.

* * *

Once inside the pueblo Alejandro and Bernardo went their separate ways. Alejandro went to the tavern to see if he could over hear any talk of Zorro while Bernardo went in search of the two strangers.

Darting around a building, Bernardo ran head first into the great bulk of Sergeant Garcia.

"Oh, it is you little one," Garcia said, grasping him by the shoulders to steady him. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Bernardo pointed to his ear and mouth, indicating he could not hear him despite being able to hear him very well.

"Well, never mind. Adios little one." He waved his chubby fingers to say goodbye before a sudden thought hit him. "Is Don Diego..." he never finished his sentence as Bernardo dashed off once again.

Searching high and low with absoultely no luck, Bernardo began to loose hope of finding the men in the pueblo. Prehaps they were still hiding out in the place they kept Luis, where ever that may be.

Scurrying back to the tavern, Bernardo hoped Don Alejandro had more luck than he had. He was unaware of a set of eyes, watching him as he went.

* * *

Miguel gulped down a third glass of wine, his shaking hands making sure that more spill on his shirt than in his mouth. He was supposed to meet with Esparza two hours after sundown and he was no closer to finding a substitute Zorro than he was when the day started.

The thought of handing and innocent man over to that monster made his stomach churn but he had to do it for his son. His thoughts turned to the real Zorro, to Don Diego, he corrected himself. he could still see the look of shock and betrayal on his face.

Nausea rose up inside him at the thought of the young don's fate. The visit from Don Diego's father earlier that afternoon had done nothing to quell the guilt raging inside of him. By now Don Alejandro was probably aware of his son's disapearance and was most likely searching franticly for any clue as to where he had gone.

Miguel knew all too well what he was going through but he could not do anything to releave the old man's worry. His son was dead and it was all Miguel's fault. He just wanted his own son back safe in his arms, was that too much to ask? But now he had gone and made such a mess of everything and a good friend had paid for these mistakes with his life.

Miguel threw his glass and it shattered against the stone fireplace. Sliding down to the floor, he buried his head in his hands. What was he going to do?

* * *

Little was said at the de la Vega hacienda, later that evening. Don Alejandro pushed his food around his plate, knowing he should keep his strength up but his appetite simply was not there.

He kept glancing at the door, hoping to see Diego come waltzing in with a smile on his face and a wild tale to tell about where he had been but the door stayed closed and an eerie, somber quiet fell over the hacienda.

Bernardo had positioned himself in the secret cave to wait for his master's return. Already he has polished Zorro's sword until it had shined and brushed Tornado's coat until he was sure the horse was sick of his minstrations.

He would come back, Bernardo was sure of it. After all he was Zorro, the champion of the people, a legend, he couldn't be killed.

But Bernardo knew he was also Diego de la Vega, a man of flesh and blood, a man who could be hurt or even killed. Bernardo sighed as he picked up his polishing rag and ran it over the spare sword once again.

Zorro would come back, he had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A pink tint from the setting sun set the evening sky on fire as he day drew to a close. Already the desert's nocturnal creatures were beginning to come out of their burrows to search for an evening meal.

A young coyote pup, out for it's first hunt with it's mother. scampered around, chasing after an illusive moth, when it stumbled upon a prone figure, dressed in all black.

The coyote pup bat hesitantly at it's new quarry a few times before sinking it's teeth into the hard leather of a boot. The figure groaned and shifted in it's sleep causing the pup to yelp and run back to it's mother.

Diego cracked his eyes open slowly, blinking a few times to clear his vision. His head felt muddled and his mouth like it had been stuffed with cotton. He couldn't understand how he could have gotten outside. If he was sleeping why wasn't he in his bed?

He rolled onto his side and immediately regretted the decision as his entire body exploded in agony. A cry escaped his parched lips and he collasped back down into the dust. The pain worked to clear his mind as the events of the previous evening came flooding back

His fingers gently probed his side and he bit back another cry of pain as he came in contact with the knife wound. Already he could feel the heat of infection radiating off of it and he knew he would have to get it treated before it became any worse. God only knows how he wasn't already dead from loss of blood.

Slowly and agonizingly, he pulled himself into a sitting position before collapsing back against a rock. His vision swam before his eyes and he concentrated on trying to clear his head. He couldn't afford to pass out now, if he did he might not ever wake up again.

The top of the ravine seemed a million miles away from where Diego sat and the effort he knew it would take for him to climb it seemed almost too much to bear. He was tired, so very tired. his eyes started to slip shut but he snapped them open with a jolt.

He would not let himself die down here. Diego didn't know how much time had lapsed since he was at the Roverto rancho but the dark that was rapidly falling across the desert told him it had been twenty four hours at the very least. He didn't even want to imagine the hell his father and Bernardo were going through when he did not come home last night.

The thought of them sick with worry over him brought about a renewed determination. Gritting his teeth, he began the torturous climb to the top. His fingers had almost grasped the edge when his foot slipped out from under him and he slid back down.

Grabbing out for anything he could get his hands on, Diego was able to stop his descent before he made it all the way back to the bottom. The knife wound on his side, that had dulled to a throb made it's presence know again with vengeance. Starting again, he took better care on where he placed his foot and was able to haul himself back onto the solid ground.

Diego gasped for air as his muscles shook with exhaustion, each breath he took sent a jolt of agony through his side. His impromptu slide down the ravine had set the wound bleeding anew and Diego wondered how much more blood he could possibly loose.

Deciding not to find out, he slowly pulled himself to his feet. Without Tornado, Diego would have to rely on only him own strength to see him home. He just wasn't sure how long it would be before that strength failed him.

He couldn't have been more than a mile or two away from the Mission San Gabriel. Deciding it was his best chance at survival, Diego set off in that direction, his left hand clutching tightly to his wound.

He had only gone half way before he heard the thunderous sound of hooves from behind him. In the dark, Diego had no way of knowing if the person who approached was friend or foe and in his current state he was in no condition to fight.

As the hoof beats got louder, Diego knew his only option was to hide. Spying a nearby tree that would offer more than adequate cover, he tried to reach it but was unprepared for the reaction his body would have at such sudden movement.

His head spun as his knees gave out from under him and he was just able to catch himself before his head slammed into the trunk of the tree.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out.

"Is anyone there?" Moneta, Diego realized with a start. He tried to pull himself back to a standing position but his battered body protested and he let out an involuntary groan.

He heard footsteps from behind him as he laid his head against the cool bark of the tree, sighing as it touched his heated skin.

"Zorro?" Moneta asked, sounding surprised. Diego didn't have the strength to answer her but Moneta moved down beside him anyways.

He turned his head to look at her but remembered all too late, his lack of a mask.

"Diego," she gasped, covering her mouth. His nodding of his head was so slight he wasn't even sure she saw it.

"Madre de Dios, Diego. What happened to you?" Her eyes raked over his fevered form, taking stock of the black clothes he wore.

"You're Zorro." It wasn't a question but Diego nodded anyways. He hadn't wanted anyone to find out about his identity this way; though he probably should be glad it was Moneta who found him and not one of the soldiers.

"I've been stabbed." Moneta gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"I need to get to the Mission San Gabriel. Padre Felipe can help." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I have no right to ask you for your help..." A wave of pain washed over him causing him to groan. Moneta laid a soothing hand against his cheek.

"Do you honestly think I would leave you out here to fend for yourself? Do you know me at all Diego?" Diego gave her a small smile.

Gathering what little strength he had left, Diego allowed Moneta to guide him off the ground. He was careful not to put too much weight against her small frame, knowing he might crush her if he did.

The journey onto the horses back was an interesting one and more than once Diego had almost slipped out of the saddle and back onto the ground but managed to stay upright as Moneta climbed up behind him.

Spurring the horse into a run they rode off into the night.

* * *

Padre Felipe sat at his desk, reading through his bible, having just come back from evening prayers. All seemed quiet for the night as it has been since the arrest of Capitan Monastario and soon they should have a new crop of oranges to pick and distribute among the more needy of the pueblo.

A few moments later, Padre Felipe laid aside his bible and picked up the flickering, tallow candle he was using to see. Tomorrow was no doubt to be another busy day so he decided to retire early to get a little extra sleep before the morning came.

Making his way towards his sleeping chamber, he was interrupted by the sound of an approaching horse. Apparently it was going to be a long night too.

He could barely make out two riders as they got closer. The one riding in front was significantly worse off than his companion, all but laying on the woman behind him for support.

Padre Felipe gasped when he saw who it was.

"Moneta, my child, what happened?" he exclaimed, rushing over to them. Diego's face was drenched in sweat and his eyes listed aimlessly inside his head.

"Diego," Padre Felipe shook his shoulder. "Diego, can you hear me?" The only response he received was a pained moan.

"He's been stabbed," Moneta said. "Quick, we must get him inside." Gently they lowered him from the horse. Padre Felipe strained under the weight of the younger man, his legs threatening to buckle but thankfully he stayed standing.

He wished he could stop for a moment to call for one of his loyal Indians to come an help them but he fear there would not be time. Already he could feel the fever radiating off Diego's skin and he didn't even want to think about how long the young don had been like this.

With a great deal deal of effort, they managed to drag Diego's limp form into the church and deposit him on one of the beds. In the moonlight, Padre Felipe was not able to make out what the young don was wearing, nor was he really paying that much attention, but in the candle lit room he was taken aback by what he saw.

The black clothes, the cape, the sword, Padre Felipe could almost imagine him riding atop a great, black stallion, galloping away into the night, all that was missing was his hat and mask.

"Zorro," he muttered under his breath. If Moneta had heard him, she made no inclination.

Pushing his discovery to the back of his mind for the time being, Padre Felipe got to work, stripping Diego's shirt off. He cringed when he saw the red, inflamed wound, almost and inch and a half in length. Crimson blood still seeped slowly from the cut, joining the already dried blood crusted to his side.

"Fetch me some water," he told Moneta, who rushed off to do as she was bade. When she left the room, Padre Felipe grasped Diego's hand and said a prayer.

Like so many others in the Pueblo, Diego had grown up in Los Angeles, always able to find some sort of mischief. It almost didn't come as a shock to Padre Felipe that Diego was Zorro.

As a child, Diego always managed to stand up for those who could not stand up for themselves, whether it a nina who was being left by the older boys or an animal tormented by a cruel master, Diego had always been there to help, sometimes at great personal risk to himself.

And when a black clad, crusader swept into their little pueblo, Diego was the first person he thought of that could have been behind the mask. It turns out he was right, he just wished this wasn't the way he found out.

Moneta returned with a pitcher of water and also two Indian's who had heard the commotion and came to investigate. Padre Felipe took the pitcher or water and began to clean the wound while one of the Indians mixed up a poultice, that made everyone on the room wrinkle their nose against the smell.

Padre Felipe produced a sewing kit and set about sewing up the wound. Through out most of his ministrations Diego had been still but the moment the needle pierced through his skin, he thrashed violently nearly knocking Padre Felipe over in the process.

One Indian held down his shoulders while the other quickly mixed up a glass of wine laced with pain killers. Moneta moved to stand by Diego's head whispering softly in his ear.

"Diego it's alright," she said, just loud enough for him to hear. "You're safe now." She stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch. His eyes opened slowly, scanning the room before coming to rest on the woman in front of him.

"Moneta?" His soft words quickly turned into cries of pain as Padre Felipe continued with his work.

Moneta took the glass of wine and slowly gave it to Diego to drink, holding up his head she he didn't choke. His thrashing continued for a minute or two longer before he finally fell still.

Padre Felipe applied the poultice and wrapped Diego's torso in bandages before saying another prayer.

"I have done all I can for him," Padre Felipe said to Moneta. "The rest will be up to Diego. You should be going home, my child, your father will be worried." Moneta shook her head.

"I will not leave him." Padre Felipe nodded in understanding.

"Come find me if you need anything or if he worsens." Moneta said she would and bade him goodnight before pulling up a chair to sit next to the bed. She dipped a cloth in the water and laid it across Diego's fevered brow.

Tomorrow she would go to the de la Vega hacienda and inform Don Alejandro about his son. She couldn't help but wonder if the haciandado knew about Zorro.

Diego's relationship with his father had been strained when he first arrived home from Spain but had managed to get better in the resent months. Was that because Diego had told his father about his secret identity? Or was it something else entirely?

Her conversation with Don Alejandro that moment came flooding back to her mind. He had told her that Diego was out of town on business for him. Was that because he knew his son was missing?

Moneta could only imagine what he might be going through right now and wished she could go to him and ease his mind but she was reluctant to leave Diego here on his own, so she would simply have to wait until the morning.

Diego shifted restlessly in his sleep, moaning in pain as he pulled at his injured side. Moneta laid a soothing hand on his chest until he calmed down and fell back into a deep sleep.

"Rest now," she said softly. "Everything will be alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daybreak brought little change to the young don's condition. Fever still burned under his skin and he hadn't woken up since the previous evening.

Padre Felipe had tried to coax some water into him a few hours before hand but most of it had ended up dribbling down his chin.

Moneta dreaded the news she would have to bring to Don Alejandro. On one hand he will finally know where his son was but to tell him of the condition he was in seemed almost cruel. Still he had a right to know. Having one of the mission Indian's saddle her horse she set out towards the de la Vega hacienda.

She was struck with a feeling of deja-vu as she rode up to see Don Alejandro and Bernardo climbing onto their horses.

"Don Alejandro," she called. "I need to speak with you. It's urgent." Alejandro hesitated, looking out beyond her for a moment.

"It's about Diego," she added, capturing his full attention. She could almost see the question he was dying to ask burning in the back of his mind so she spared him the torment and got right to the point.

"He's at the Mission San Gabriel."

"You've seen him?" he asked, desperate for any scrape of information. "Si, but Don Alejandro he is badly injured." Alejandro's eyes went wide for a moment before his mouth set in a hard line.

"Take me to him."

* * *

Alejandro sat by his son's beside, holding Diego's limp hand in his own. He had to fight to suppress the urge to run and get Doctor Avila. It wasn't that he didn't trust Padre Felipe's abilities but the clergyman did not posses the same skills.

Still he knew that things would have to be handled with caution. Bringing the doctor here would cause an investigation into why Diego was stabbed and it could risk his identity.

Alejandro reached up and brushed a stray hair off Diego's forehead with his free hand. He could still feel the heat from the fever but from what Padre Felipe had said it was significantly less than it had been earlier.

"Wake up, mi hijo," Alejandro pleaded, willing Diego's eyes to open but they remained closed. Alejandro sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"He will wake, soon enough." Alejandro's head swiveled around to see Padre Felipe standing in the doorway.

"Padre, I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't wish to disturb you." Alejandro nodded and motioned for him to take the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"You should get some sleep," Padre Felipe said. "We have plenty of beds." Alejandro shook his head. "At least get something to eat," Padre Felipe tried again. "I am not hungry, Padre," Alejandro said softly. He knew he was just trying to help and Alejandro appreciated to gesture but he couldn't possible think of leaving Diego when he needed him the most.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Every so often, Alejandro's eyes would drift to the pile of discarded clothing that he knew to be Zorro's costume. The lingering question burned in his mind but he could not bring himself to ask.

Padre Felipe, noticing his dilemma, answered for him.

"I did not pull away the mask," he said quietly so no one could overhear. "But you know." It was not a question but Padre Felipe nodded anyways. "If you wish, I will treat it as I would a confession." Alejandro smiled.

"Gracias, Padre." "It is I who should be thanking you and your son. Diego has done so much for the people of this pueblo and no one will even know."

Alejandro knew this all too well. So many people in the pueblo berated Diego for not being a fighter, constantly comparing him to the masked bandit that was his alter ego. Diego never seem to let any of it go to heart but Alejandro knew it hurt his son more than he was letting on.

Still it begs the question, if Padre Felipe did not unmask Zorro, who did? When he voiced this question out loud, Padre Felipe shrugged.

"Perhaps you should ask Moneta. She was the one who brought him to me, perhaps she would know." Don Alejandro thanked the padre and he clergyman got up to leave, promising Alejandro he would send Moneta in right away.

Alejandro was glad that some of his questions would be answered but he knew most would have to wait until Diego woke up and could tell them himself. It wasn't long before Moneta stepped into the room.

"You wished to see me, Don Alejandro?" Her eyes shifted towards Diego's prone form on the bed, a look of disappointment passing over her features when she saw he was still asleep.

"Si. Please sit down," he directed her to the chair Padre Felipe deserted only a few moments ago.

"I want to know what happened to my son. Please, anything thing you can tell me would be most helpful." Moneta nodded.

"I was out for a ride yesterday, it was later then usual and I was trying to get home before my father could worry about me. I took a shortcut through the trees and that's where I found him. He looked terrible. He told me he had been stabbed and that he was trying to get to the mission." Moneta hesitated, unsure if she should continue.

"Don Alejandro," she started slowly. "I know that Diego is Zorro."

Alejandro was quiet for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. There was absolutely no point in lying about when she already knew the truth.

"You can't tell anyone." "I won't. I promise." She looked once again towards Diego.

"Who could have done this? And if they had unmasked Zorro, why not take him to the cuartel and collect the reward?" Alejandro shook his head sadly.

"I do not know, my dear." It was just one of his many questions.

He knew now that there was a third person who knew of his son's identity but what they intended to do about it, Alejandro did not know and that terrified him. Was it this stranger, Esparza? Alejandro regretted not asking Diego where Zorro was going; it would have saved him so much trouble.

A groan sounded from the bed and Alejandro and Moneta were on their feet in an instant. Diego's hazel eyes flickered open and he blinked a few times before looking at Don Alejandro.

"Father?" His voice was hoarse and dry. Diego coughed to clear his throat, grimacing at the pain it brought him. Moneta fetched him a glass of water, giving it to him slowly.

"Gracias," he said when he had finished.

"Diego, mi hijo, how are you feeling?" Diego closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before answering.

"Sore." Alejandro chuckled humorlessly. His face grew serious.

"Who did this to you, Diego?"

Diego grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Alejandro quickly stepped in to help his son, making sure he was propped comfortably against the pillows. Clutching at his side, it took a minute for Diego to get his breath back.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you that." Alejandro's eyes went wide.

"Why not?" Diego gritted his teeth, closing himself off to those in the room. "Do not shut my out, mi hijo." Diego sighed.

The last thing he wanted to do was leave his father out of things but he knew of his temper. If he knew that Miguel was the one who had stabbed him, Diego doubted there would be much he could do to stop him from going after Miguel and there were just too many things he did not know. Plus there was still the fate of young Luis Roverto to factor into the equation.

No, there were too many lives at stake for Diego to reveal that secret now.

"That is not my intention, father and I do trust you but there are somethings I have to figure out on my own first." Alejandro nodded his understanding but still Diego could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Just tell me one thing. The man who stabbed you, does he know who you are?" Diego nodded his head, listening as Alejandro sucked in a startled breath.

"I don't think he will reveal my secret though. If he had intended to collect the reward, he would have taken me to the curartel instead of dumping me in the wilderness."

What puzzled Diego was why didn't Miguel trade him for Luis like he planned to. He had made it sound like it was a sure thing but for some reason he changed his mind. That didn't sit well with Diego.

Lost in thought, he almost didn't notice the horrified look on his father's and Moneta's face.

"He dumped you out in the wilderness to die?" Diego knew he said the wrong thing, realizing that until that moment his father thought he had simply escaped from his captors. Alejandro's face grew bright red and Diego was suddenly glad he didn't tell him about Miguel.

Alejandro lept to his feet, nearly knocking over his chair in the process, his hand drifting to his sword. Diego had no doubt he would search the entire pueblo of Los Angeles until he found the man who had hurt his son.

Diego's hand shot out to grasp his father's arm before he could do something that he would regret. The sudden movement did no favors for his battered body and he let out a cry as pained flared in his side.

Diego's head landed down hard on the pillow as he gritted his teeth against the pain. His breaths came in quick, hard pants. Both Alejandro and Moneta were at his side in an instant.

"I'm alright," he said quickly. "I'm alright. I just need to rest."

"Of course, mi hijo," Alejandro said, laying a hand on Diego's shoulder. Alejandro stepped out of the room and Moneta made to follow him but Diego called her back.

For a moment they just stared at each other in silence. Diego's mouth opened and closed slightly as he searched for the right words. He was certain that without Moneta's assistance he would have died out there. What did you say to the person saved your life?

In the end he settled for a simple, "Gracias." Moneta smiled and sat down beside him.

"You do not need to thank me, Diego. You have done so much for my father and I, there is no way I will ever be able to repay you." She gently moved a stray hair from his forehead.

"I must admit it came as a surprise to me that you were the outlaw El Zorro. Though thinking back to when we were children, it shouldn't surprise me at all." Diego laughed, wincing slightly as it pulled at his wound.

"Sometimes we must workout side of the law, to do things we know to be right. I'm sorry I decieved you, Moneta."

"Don't be." Her face became somber. "What do you plan to do about the man who stabbed you?"

"He is not a bad man, Moneta. He is just someone in need of my help."

"Are you still going to help him, even after what he has done?" Diego nodded.

"I must. There is more than one life at stake." Diego closed his eyes for a moment and Moneta could see the toll keeping a conversation was taking on him.

"You need your rest," she said, getting to her feet.

"Would you send Bernardo in, por favor?" Moneta sent him a hard look, knowing that he would just end up straining himself more. Diego held up his hands in surrender. "I will get some rest, I promise. There is just something I would like for him to do for me first." Moneta sighed and reluctantly nodded before going to fetch the deaf-mute servant.

Bernardo popped into the room a few minutes later and immediately began to mother hen his injured friend.

"I'll be alright," Diego assured him. "It was Miguel Roverto who stabbed me. I think he made a deal with Senor Esparza to trade me for Luis. Why he didn't, I don't know." Bernardo's eyes went wide before he launched into a flurry of signs.

"No my father does not know and for now it has to stay that way. Luis Roverto is still in danger and we must find him before some harm befalls him and I cannot do that from this bed." Bernardo shook his head vigorously, motioning for Diego to stay.

Diego understood his concern and he didn't particularly feel up to getting out of bed yet either but the longer he waited the worse he was sure thing would be for young Luis, even now he feared he may be too late already.

With great effort, he managed to pull himself to his feet. Bernardo caught him as he swayed dangerously.

"Gracias, my friend." Diego made to take a step towards the door but stopped short upon seeing Moneta standing in the doorway.

"I thought you might try to pull a stunt like that. Diego you can hardly stand. How do you expect to ride as Zorro?" she scolded.

"I don't know but I have to try. Luis Roverto is out there somewhere in the hands of men who are using him to capture me." Moneta's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Luis Roverto is three years old."

"Hence my urgency." Diego tried to slip past her but Moneta would not be swayed.

"And if you kill yourself before you can find where they are keeping him, what good would you be to the Roverto's then?" Diego slumped back down on the bed.

"I have to try," he said again. It went against her better judgement. Diego should be resting not riding out on a rescue mission.

Still she knew she would never forgive herself if any harm came to little Luis and they could have stopped it.

"Alright. But I'm coming with you." Diego started to protest but Moneta stopped him.

"If you try to tell me it will be to dangerous for a woman, I will get Don Alejandro and you will never be able to leave. This is the only way. At the very least I can keep you from falling off your horse." Diego chuckled and nodded his head.

"Alright, but you have to do as I say, Understand?" Moneta promised she would and she, Diego and Bernardo slipped unnoticed from the church.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Moneta would be lying if she said she knew what to expect but she was surprised when Diego told them they were going into the pueblo. Thought not nearly as surprised as she was when they revealed to her that Bernardo could hear all along. "He's Zorro's eyes and ears throughout the pueblo," Diego had told her. It would certainly explain how Zorro knew so much of what was going on.

They tethered their horses outside of the tavern and, no surprise, found Sergeant Garcia standing outside, staring longingly at the establishment.

"Buenos dias, sergeant," Diego said with a smile. Had Moneta not already known about his injury she would have never guessed there was anything wrong, Diego managed to hide his pain rather well.

"If only it were a good day, Don Diego."

"Oh? What's the matter, has something happened?"

"Si, Don Diego," Sergeant Garcia said with a sigh. "Senora Lupita Perez came to the cuartel this morning to say her husband Jose did not come home last night after doing his nightly check of his herd." Diego's brow furrowed.

"Jose Perez is a very punctual man. You could set your watch by him."

"Si, I know. That is why the Senora was so worried. The lancers and I are forming a search party now. If you will excuse me, Don Diego." The sergeant mounted his horse and called for his lancers to follow him as he rode out of town.

"I was afraid of this," Diego said quietly as he watched them go.

"You don't think Jose Perez's disappearance has anything to do with Luis' do you?" Bernardo nodded his head at the same time Diego said,

"I'm certain of it." Her confusion must have shown on her face.

"Miguel Roverto made a deal with his son's kidnappers to trade Luis for Zorro but for whatever reason Miguel didn't go through with it despite having me at his mercy."

"And you think he is going to try to pass Jose Perez off as Zorro and trade him for his son?" Moneta said, following Diego's line of thought.

"It could work, at least for a little while. Jose may be a few years older than I but he is the same height and build and Luis' kidnappers don't know for certain who is under the mask."

"So, what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do. We have to find Miguel and stop him." Bernardo made a series of signs that made Moneta's head spin but Diego had no trouble following.

"Si, it might be wise to start our search there." Turning to Moneta he clarified, "The ruins of Don Hilario's hacienda. There are still a few buildings on the property that he may be hiding in."

* * *

"Of all the reckless, foolish things to do." Don Alejandro slammed his fist down on the table in front of him. Padre Felipe rushed to straighten a statuette of the Virgin Mary that wobbled precariously on it's perch.

It has been nearly a half an hour since they discovered Diego's room suspiciously empty of the young don and Bernardo and Moneta missing as well. Alejandro was by no means ignorant of what his son was up to. What puzzled him however was why Diego would choose to protect the man who had tried to kill him?

The answer to his question hit him with all the force of a blow to the gut.

"Oh, no." Alejandro's soft spoken words were carried by the echo in the church to Padre Felipe's ears.

"What is it?" Alejandro wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it before though he supposed he could blame it on fatherly concern for his son.

"Miguel Roverto stabbed Diego." Alejandro suspected Zorro had rode to the Roverto rancho first to search for clues.

"But what reason would Miguel have to stab Diego," Padre Felipe asked. "Zorro could have helped him find his son."

That was one part of the puzzle Alejandro didn't understand but he was certain Diego had already figured it out.

"Quien sabe, padre. But that must be where they're headed."

"I assume that is where you are headed also?" Padre Felipe asked with a knowing glance.

"Despite what he might think, he can't do it alone." Padre Felipe nodded, handing Alejandro his sword.

"Vaya con Dios, Don Alejandro."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Diego laid his head against a nearby boulder, the cool surface feeling wonderful on his heated skin. The ride to the ruins of Don Hilario's hacienda took more out of him than he was willing at admit. He didn't have the time for weakness though, Zorro would be needed shortly.

He eyed the dark bundle of clothing in Bernardo's arms warily, knowing the effort it would take for him to transform into the masked bandit. Bernardo made his concern for his master known through a flurry of signs.

"Si, I will be alright, just help me, por favor." Together they managed to accomplish their task, albeit slower than normally.

When he emerged from behind the rocks he was no longer Diego de la Vega but the famous outlaw El Zorro.

It didn't take them long at all to find where Jose was being held. The long abandoned barn where Zorro and Miguel once fought side by side was the only place still standing that was large enough to fit two people while still allowing anyone inside to see who was coming up the road.

"I'll distract Miguel while you two work to free Senor Perez," Zorro said, leaving before anyone had the chance to argue.

A single lantern burned, casting most of the room in shadows which allowed Zorro ample ability to sneak up on them. Miguel wore a bandanna around the lower part of his face, covering most of his features while Jose lay unmoving at his feet.

Silently drawing his sword form it's sheath, Zorro placed the tip between Miguel's shoulder blades.

"We meet again, senor." Miguel spun around quickly, ignoring the sword at his back. Zorro could see the color drain from shrouded face.

"Zorro," he breathed. "No, you're dead. I...I stabbed you. I killed you."

"Then I am merely a vengeful spirit come to haunt you." Miguel crossed himself.

"You should have let me help you, Miguel. This all could have been avoided and you would already have your son back with you." Miguel sank to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. Oh, God, Don Diego, I'm so sorry. I just wanted my son."

"There may yet be a way to get him." Zorro nodded towards Jose who was dressed in the outfit of the fox sans the mask. "I assume you intended to pass him off as me?" Miguel nodded.

"Why did you not hand me over to the kidnappers when you had the chance?"

"Your father is the most powerful man in southern California. If he knew I had killed you, he would see me hang."

"So instead you decided to dump my body far away from your rancho and hoped nature would take care of the evidence. Your only mistake was not making sure if I was actually dead." Miguel choked out a sob.

"If I had known I would have taken you straight to Doctor Avila, I swear." Zorro hesitated for a moment before saying,

"I believe you." He slipped his sword back in it's sheath before extending a hand to Miguel.

"Tell me about the men holding your son," Zorro said once Miguel was on his feet again.

"Their names are Juan Carlos Esparza and his servant Machk. They are strangers to Los Angeles but they seem to know you, senor. They broke into my house one night, threatened my wife and kidnapped my son. They said I could get him back only after I delivered them you. I didn't have much of a choice."

"There's always a choice." Zorro saw Bernardo and Moneta dragging Jose's prone body from the barn and hoped he was merely unconscious.

"Are they coming here?"

"Si, they were to bring Luis and trade him for Zorro."

"Let's not disappoint them, then."

It was almost a quarter of an hour before they saw any trace of those they were to be meeting and twice in that time Zorro had to fight to stay awake.

He shivered despite the sweat that dripped down his forehead. He knew his fever was getting worse and a sharp aching in his side told him that his wound was probably getting infected but it would have to be dealt with later.

Keeping to the shadows, Zorro drew his sword as a single rider approached. Esparza, he realized but where was Luis, and more important, where was Machk. Zorro figured the Indian would be the more dangerous of the two.

Miguel stood out in front of the barn with the lantern doing a remarkable job of staying calm despite the turmoil Zorro knew him to be feeling.

"Where is my son," Miguel demanded.

"All in good time, Roverto. You still have to hold up your end of the bargain."

"But you said..."

"I said I would return your son in exchange for the fox." Zorro crept silently from his lookout, moving closer to the pair. He wanted to be in arms reach should this all go sideways. "But you still haven't shown me proof that you have actually captured Zorro."

Stepping forward, Zorro placed his sword between Esparza's shoulder, similarly to the way he had with Miguel a few minutes earlier.

"I hear you have been looking for me, senor." Esparza chuckled.

"Senor Zorro, we meet again." Zorro hesitated. Again that nagging feeling that he knew this man tugged at his mind. If he could only remember where.

"You do not remember me, senor, I'm disappointed." Suddenly, like a piece of a puzzle falling into place, the memory came back to him.

It was after Capitan Monastaro had been arrested. A gang of banditos had been robbing travelers all along El Camino Real. Zorro was able to stop them but there was a hefty price. Two of the four had fallen down a rocky cliff when the ground had fallen out from under them. He had assumed they had perished but evidently he was mistaken because Esparza was one of those two men.

"I remember."

"I laid at the bottom of that cliff for three days, watching as the vultures picked the flesh from my brother's body. I prayed everyday for death to claim me but now I am glad that it didn't because now I am going to kill you Senor Zorro." He ripped his sword from it's sheath.

"Kill me if you must but let Luis Roverto go. He and his family had nothing to do with this."

"He's leverage. Once I kill you I will have no more use of him."

Zorro realized then Esparza had no intentions of letting Luis return to his family. Miguel too must have understood the implications behind Esparza's words. Pulling the same knife he used to stab Zorro from his boot, he charged at Esparza.

Zorro jumped forward to help when he suddenly found himself falling face first as something wrapped around his ankles. Using his hands to break his fall did nothing to stop the shock wave of pain that exploded from his side and for a moment he feared he had ripped his stitches.

Padre Felipe will not be pleased, he thought as he tugged at the bolas that tied his feet. Machk sprang down from one of the surrounding trees and Zorro had no time to ponder how he managed to miss him before the Indian struck.

Zorro had just barely enough time to bring up his sword to block the tomahawk that was hurled at his head. In his weakened state, Zorro knew he wouldn't be able to last long in hand to hand combat. He had to think of something and fast.

Grabbing the discarded bolas, Zorro flung it at Machk who blocked it with ease but it allowed enough of a distraction that Zorro was able to tackle his opponent. They rolled to the ground in a heap and Zorro wasted no time in pelting the man with savage punches.

He managed to get in a few good hits but was tiring quickly. Sensing his hesitation, Machk lashed out, his knee coming in contact with Zorro's wounded side. Zorro grunted in pain, losing his grip on Machk's shirt.

Propelling himself forward, Machk flipped them over so Zorro was now pressed against the hard ground. It wasn't until Machk's hands found their way around his throat did Zorro start to panic.

Clawing franticly at the hands cutting off his air, Zorro tried to relieve the pressure on his neck with little success. His vision began to blur out as his lungs screamed for air.

He couldn't let it end this way. Changing tactics, he groped blindly for anything to help him. He could have cried with relief when his fingers wrapped around a rock. Swinging it with as much force as he could muster, Zorro felt the rock connect with Machk head and the pressure on his throat suddenly disappeared.

Choking and gasping for air, Zorro scrambled to his knees, grabbing his fallen sword and preparing himself for a second attack but Machk remained motionless.

Having dispatched his opponent, Zorro turned his attention back to Esparza only to find he had disappeared. Miguel lay on the ground, slowly struggling to his feet. Before he could manage to call out to him a scream coming from behind him caught his attention.

Esparza stepped back into the glow from the lantern, pressing his knife to Moneta's throat.

"I see you do not intend to make this easy, senores, and I have no wish to swing from the gallows." Esparza applied more pressure to the knife and Moneta winced. Anger welled up inside the outlaw making his blood burn.

"You seem to like hurting women and children, senor. Have you no honor?"

"Honor has little meaning to a thief. I don't suggest you follow us, unless you wish to see your querita's pretty little throat cut." He dragged Moneta onto his horse and galloped away as thunder began to roll through the hills.

Until then Zorro had been running on adrenaline but now when the fighting was over his strength seemed to be failing him and he collapsed to his knees, deaf to the sound of approaching hoof beats.

Alejandro jumped from his horse and rushed to his son's side as Bernardo stumbled out from behind the rocks, clutching his head.

"Diego," Alejandro said, just loud enough for Zorro to hear. Zorro's eyes listed in his head as he tried to focus of the shapes in front of him.

"Father?" Alejandro cupped his cheek, wincing at the heat he felt radiating off his skin.

"Si, mi hijo, I'm here. We need to get you to a doctor." Zorro started to shake his head in protest but quickly thought better of it.

"There's no time," he said as Bernardo came around to his side and helped lift him off the ground.

"He took Moneta and will kill Luis if I don't stop him." He swayed slightly on his feet and Alejandro reached out to steady him.

"How do you intend to stop him, you can hardly stand." Zorro realized this was the same argument Moneta and he had back at the mission. Well he had made it this far.

"This is my fault," Miguel said, coming to stand beside them. Alejandro's face grew bright red upon seeing him and before Zorro could stop him, sent Miguel sprawling in the dust with a well aimed punch to the jaw.

"Tell me why I shouldn't run you through right here," Alejandro, said drawing his sword. This was exactly what Zorro had been hoping to avoid.

"Senores, we don't have time for this now," Zorro said, as fat rain drops began to fall around them.

"Save it until after we have rescued Senorita Esperon and Luis." Alejandro reluctantly sheathed his sword, realizing his son was right. There were bigger things at stake.

A soft neighing carried in the wind as as Tornado came trotting out of the shadows. Zorro shared a knowing glance with his father.

"If we hurry we may yet be able to follow them before the rain washes away their tracks."

It was agreed that Bernardo would take Jose back to the pueblo while the rest of them would track Esparza. Alejandro tried to argue that they should contact Sergeant Garcia and his lancers. Any one could see that Zorro was in no shape fight against Esparza but there was no time.

Alejandro watched as his son rode off into the ever increasing rain and sent out a silent prayer to keep him safe. Mounting their own horses, he and Miguel followed behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Moneta was unceremoniously dumped in an abandoned shack on the edge of a riverbank. Esparza had barely remembered to tie her hands before stalking out of the room. The only light in the room came from a crack under the door.

A rustling in the corner had Moneta turning her head towards the sound, despite not being able to see anything in the dark. Oh, please don't let it be a rat, she thought to herself.

The rustling sounded again and Moneta found herself unconsciously moving back until she heard a faint,

"Hello?"

"Luis?" she asked in a whisper. "Luis Roverto?"

"Si," came the answer. Moneta crawled the best she could with bound hands across the floor towards the sound.

"It is Moneta Esperon," she told him. She heard a sniffle in the dark.

"I'm scared. I want to go home." Moneta wrapped her arms around him.

"I know you do but do not be afraid, Zorro will rescue us." Her words seemed to calm he boy but Moneta had her doubts. She knew he was seriously injured and the fight with Machk probably did him no favors. No, this time they would not be able to rely on Zorro. This time they must save themselves.

* * *

The rain was coming down in torrents now but in spite of it Zorro had managed to track Esparza to an abandoned shack in the foothills.

From the shadows in the window, Zorro could see Esparza pacing back and forth but there was no sign of Moneta or Luis.

"We need to draw him out somehow without endangering the hostages."

"There must be a back way in, we could try to sneak them out without his knowing," Alejandro suggested. Zorro smiled in agreement.

"I'll create a diversion."

"Be careful, my son."

Deploying Alejandro and Miguel around the back, Zorro untethered Esparza's horse. A bolt of lightning cracked through the sky, sending the skittish mare bolting towards the river that had already risen to dangerous heights.

A few moments later, Esparza stepped out into the night, his sword drawn.

"I know you're there," he called out. "Come out, devil."

* * *

Moneta was able to quickly undo the loosely tied rope that bound her hands and feet. She could hear Esparza shouting outside the shack and knew she had been bought a few minutes.

"We're getting out of here," she said to a frightened Luis who clung to her skirts with a death grip.

They eased their way out of the room that had been their prison and Moneta silently prayed Esparza could not hear their footsteps on the creaking floorboards. She found a discarded candle holder and gripped it tight but Esparza didn't turn around. Sighing in relief, they continued.

The shack wasn't very big and for that Moneta was grateful. She had no idea what they would do once they were outside but she wanted to go home. She has had more than enough excitement to last her a life time. How did Diego manage to keep this up night after night, she felt her heart would burst from fear at any moment.

With one last glance over her shoulder to be sure Esparza was still occupied, she threw open the back door, their one last obstacle to freedom only to run head first into the dark, faceless silhouette of a man.

Luis buried his head in her skirts while she brandished the candle holder like a weapon, swinging it blindly in front of her. To her horror, the man caught her wrist mid-swing before she could do any damage.

"It's alright, Moneta," a familiar voice said. "It's Don Alejandro." Moneta could have cried.

"Gracias de Dios," she breathed. Luis pushed past them and threw himself into his father's arms.

"Papa," he cried

"Where's Zorro?" Moneta asked.

The sounds of swords clashed in response to her question and the trio rushed around the front of the house. Zorro was already locked in a duel with Esparza when they arrived and it was not going well.

Zorro could hardly stay on his feet as Esparza pounded into him with ferocity. His movements were sluggish and slow and more than once Moneta was sure he was about to be run through only to have him move in the nick of time. Without help, this would not be a fight he would be able to win.

When Esparza's boot connected with Zorro's chest and sent him sprawling, Moneta shrieked. Alejandro and Miguel leapt into action, rushing to his side. Alejandro pulled his sword but it was Miguel who got there first, slamming into Esparza.

They rolled through the mud as the raging river waters reached a crescendo. Don Alejandro threw himself at his son's side as Zorro attempted to stand.

More lightning cracked across the sky, accompanying the sound of fists meeting flesh. Miguel seemed to be holding his own but Zorro knew it would not be for long. They were dangerously close to the raging rapids.

It happened so suddenly, Zorro was sure if he blinked he would have missed it. Metal glinted in the lightning as Esparza thrust a dagger into Miguel's stomach. Zorro's shouts were drowned out by the sound of the storm.

For a second Zorro locked eyes with Miguel. Pain and regret showed on his face...and determination. It was then, Zorro knew what he planned to do.

"Miguel, no!"

Zorro scrambled to his feet, racing to the river's edge but he wasn't quick enough. Miguel locked Esparza in a tight hold, stepping back from the bank and pulling them both into the river. Amid the shout from his father and Moneta, Zorro launched himself into the water.

The icy cold water was a shock to his system, momentarily disorienting him. Rivulets of red blood swirled in the water but Zorro wasn't sure if it came for Miguel or himself.

He searched through the dark water for any sign of his friend as his lungs screamed for air. He tried to propel himself towards the surface but it was almost impossible to tell which way was up. Dark edges began to cloud his vision. Zorro could feel strong hands seize his arms before unconsciousness claimed him.

Alejandro dragged the sodden form of his son from the river and deposited him on the shore. His heart dropped to his feet when he realized he wasn't breathing.

"No, Diego!" He franticly shook his shoulders. "Diego, wake up!"

Moneta looked on in shock as Luis hid his face inn her skirts. Alejandro began to bring his fists down hard on Diego's chest.

"Wake up," he yelled. Diego's lips had taken on a blue tinge and he remained stubbornly still.

"No..." Alejandro breathed, his shaking hands still hovering over Diego. "No, no, no, no. You cannot leave me, mi hijo. Oh, Dios, don't leave me."

Moneta placed a hand on his shoulder as Alejandro began to sob. Almost imperceptibly, Diego twitched. A gurgle was all the warning they had before Diego convulsed, choking out copious amounts of muddy river water. Alejandro turned him on his side.

"That's it, Diego. Just breathe." Diego collapsed back down on the rain sodden ground, gasping for air.

"Miguel?" he asked after a moment. Alejandro shook his head sadly. There had been no sign of the young rancher after he went into the water and Alejandro feared they would not find him alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: We have come to the conclusion of our tale. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it means so much to me that you all enjoyed it.**

Chapter 10

Diego's eyes opened slowly as the sun made it appearance through the second story window. His entire body ached and he let out a low groan when his muscles protested his movements. Sitting up slowly, hoping to avoid further pain, he was confused to find that he was in his room.

Racking his brain, he tried to recall his last actions with little success. His memories were cloudy. All he could remember was cold and water and...Miguel. He dropped his head in his hands as the memories began to resurface. He may have been able to rescue Luis but he failed Miguel.

With a heavy heart, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, using the bed post to support himself as he climbed to his feet.

"Don't even think about it." Diego's knees wobbled and he dropped back down on the bed as Alejandro's voice carried from a chair by the fireplace.

"You will not be leaving that bed until I allow it. I will tie you there if I have to." Diego winced. Alejandro's voice may not have risen above a normal level but he knew when he was in trouble.

"Father, I'm sorry I left the mission but Zorro was needed." Alejandro shook his head.

"You don't always have to be so self-sacrificing, mi hijo. Zorro may be a legend but you are still just a man." Diego tugged uncomfortably at his earlobe.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Nearly a week." Diego's eyes bulged.

"A week?"

"Si, and every one of those days you were stricken with fever." Alejandro's eyes misted. "I almost lost you, at the river. You weren't breathing. Please don't ever do that to me again, Diego, my heart simply cannot take it." Guilt welled up inside him. It was never his intention to hurt his father that way.

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage to choke out past the lump in his throat.

"Just promise me you won't do anything so reckless again." Diego doubted he would be able to hold to that promise but he nodded nevertheless.

"Oh, I thought you might want to know, they found Miguel's body two days ago along with the stranger Esparza." Though Diego had expected the outcome it did not make hearing the news any easier. Curling his hand into a fist, he brought it down hard on the soft feather bed. It wasn't fair.

Alejandro wished they was a way to comfort his son but words seem to fail him. He was brought a reprieve when the door to the bedroom swung open to reveal Bernardo. The deaf mute's mouth curved into a massive smile when he saw Diego.

Bernardo launched into a flurry of signs that made Diego smile.

"Si, Bernardo, I will be fine." Bernardo made a few more signs, this time mentioning a senorita. "Moneta?" Diego translated. Bernardo nodded.

"She has come everyday since you had taken ill and sit by your bedside," Alejandro said. Diego felt his cheeks grow red but at the same time his heart skipped a beat, dare he hope that she felt the same?

"Send her up," he said, hating how his voice sounded so scratchy.

Alejandro misinterpreted it and went to fetch him a glass of water but that was probably for the best, if he knew the extent of Diego's feeling for Moneta he would never let up on the subject of grandchildren. Though somehow he didn't think it would faze him so much anymore.

A few seconds later, Moneta stepped through the door.

"Diego, you're awake." Alejandro left the room to give them some privacy, shutting the door behind him.

"I was so worried about you," she said before her face grew serious and Diego realized he was in for another lecture. "I should have never have let you convince me to let you leave the mission. What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I'm sorry Moneta, it was not my intention." She sighed.

"I know that, but you frightened me, Diego. You frightened everyone. Even Sergeant Garcia is beside himself with worry and he doesn't even know the whole story."

"What did you tell him?" Diego asked.

"That you had taken ill after getting caught in the storm. He didn't question it too closely, he had more pressing issues to deal with." She meant Miguel, he realized.

"But you better not do it again," she reaffirmed. Diego laughed and promised he wouldn't. "I don't know what I would do without you," Moneta said, almost to quiet for him to hear. Again his heart raced.

Testing his boundaries, Diego cupped Moneta's cheek. He took it as a good sign when she leaned into his caress. Moneta giggled.

"Well Diego, do you intend to kiss me or not?" Closing the gap between them he pulled her to his lips. They were just as soft and as sweet as he had imagined.

Running his tongue across her bottom lip, Diego tried to deepen the kiss when a sharp pain shot up his side and he pulled back with a groan.

"It would seem you are not ready for such vigorous activity," Moneta said looking properly tousled.

"It would appear not," Diego said, flopping back onto his pillow. With another quick kiss, Moneta left him to rest but not before promising to visit again. Diego still wore a stupid grin on his face when Bernardo came to check on him five minutes later.

* * *

The funeral for Miguel Roverto was a somber affair. Despite his weakened state Diego insisted on attending, much to the protest of Don Alejandro.

Among the crowd of mourners who had come to pay their respects to Miguel, was Rosa who clung to her son as if she expected him to disappear from her arms. Her face paled when she caught sight of Diego but to his relief she stayed quiet.

Moneta came to stand beside him, taking his arm.

"Poor woman," she said, her eyes never leaving Rosa. "What is she supposed to do now?"

"She still has to rancho," Diego said quietly. "And she has friends. She'll want for nothing." Seeing the somber look on Diego's face Moneta said,

"This is not your fault, Diego. Even El Zorro can't save everyone." Diego glanced around the room for a moment before leading her out of the church into the mid afternoon sun.

"I know that," he said sadly. "But I guess I too am guilty of falling for the myth of Zorro."

They continued to walk beneath the orange trees, giving space to the other mourners as the ceremony concluded.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Moneta asked as the settled on a nearby bench.

"I was thinking of composing a new song for my guitar." Moneta couldn't help but chuckle. "You really play the part of the popinjay well." Diego's face grew somber.

"That is who I am. No one can know any different." Moneta nodded slightly. Diego grew quiet for a moment before his lips curled into a sly smile.

"Though I do believe there is still work for Zorro."


End file.
